Highschool DXD: the harbinger
by ren1234
Summary: A young boy is given a power that does not belong to his world, this is the story of him causing the devils to know the meaning of being evil, showing the gods the meaning of power, and causing chaos around the world,
1. Chapter 1

2005, Japan,

Near the outskirts of a forest in Kyoto, we can see a young boy with deep black hair and blue eyes sitting on the ground with tears in his eyes as he watches his house burn with his parents inside, even now, he could hear the screams of his parents as the demon kills them in cold blood,

It was supposed to have been a normal weekend, he had spent his time playing with his friends from school and had run back to his home, he was imagining the heavenly meal that his mother would cook for him as his father would tell him stories of heroes and monsters, but all of it turned to ash when 'he' came,

The man had suddenly barged into his home and started to threaten his father for the location of something called 'the portal', when his father had denied him information, the man brutally killed his mother to provoke his father, for some reason his father forced him to run to the forest, while he was running away from the location, he heard a huge explosion from the location of his house which caused him to go back only to come upon the current scene,

"I will never forgive you" he mumbled as he grit his teeth as his eyes were filled with hatred and rage,

"No matter how much time it takes, I will find you and I will kill you" he continued to mutter, in his rage and despair, he failed to notice a strange ring start to float out of the burning basement of his home,

"Mother, Father, I am sorry, I was weak, I could do nothing against that demon" he continued to sob as he sank deeper into despair, by this time, the ring had already appeared above the boy as a strong green light enveloped the boy,

* * *

The boy watched as the events of the day replayed in front of him,

"Did you think you could hide from me Aron Pendragon?" the man who had ruined his life said to his father,

"Revizim, how did you find me? I had made sure to hide my tracks" his father exclaimed in surprise,

"You may be able to hide your power well Aron, but you cannot hide the artifact from me, now where is the portal" the man called Revizim said as several strange bat-like wings came out of his back as he was covered in a dark miasma, his father himself was covered in a bright light as a strange sword suddenly appeared in his hands, the man had a mocking look on his face as he said,

"So you already surrendered Caliburn to the pendragon family when you left them? Without Caliburn you are no match for me" he said as he suddenly dodged an attack coming from the direction of the kitchen,

"ho? , I never thought that the great Sayako Himejima would settle down with the former head of the Pendragon family" Revizim said as he watched his mother,

"get out of our house devil, we do not welcome your kind here," his mother said as the devil gave a wicked grin and said,

"That's a shame, I had wanted to play with you for a bit, but work comes first" suddenly, the man disappeared and in the next moment, he heard his mothers scream, when the boy turned towards the kitchen he saw his mother had a giant hole in the center of her chest,

He wanted to scream but his voice would not come out, his body refused to move,

"Mom!" the boy suddenly heard himself shout,

"Ryner! Get out of here, do not turn back no matter what happens" his father shouted as the boy felt a strange power force his body to run out of the house and away, but somehow, he was still inside the house, he watched as the devil called Revizim fought his father who used his sword to gravely wound Revizim, but in the process he had also got an injury on his back, suddenly, the devil took out a strange looking spear and stabbed his father in the chest,

"No!" he shouted but he could not move, suddenly, he heard a voice,

'Do you wish to avenge him?'

"Yes" the boy said as his surroundings started to light up in green,

'Do you wish for power?'

"Yes"

'Do you wish to kill the filthy devil and his wretched kind?

"YES!" the boy shouted as he was completely covered in green light and a surge of foreign memories invaded his mind,

'then I shall make you my avatar, my will in this world to be the harbinger of the legion, we shall show this world the meaning of chaos!' the voice said in a menacing way as the boy fell to the ground in exhaustion, but if one were to look closely, they would observe that everything in the surroundings had been turned to dust, grass withered away and trees were sapped of their life force, all the while, the ring silently floated back to the boy and attached itself to his finger, the green gem in the middle shone for once and calmed down,

* * *

Kyoto, Japan,

In the city where many of the native supernatural of Japan are said to reside, we can see a young man with deep black hair and a few locks of green, with blue eyes as deep as the sky and brimming with power, walking towards the imperial palace which is normally off-limits for normal public, but strangely, the guards did not even bat an eye as he walked into the palace,

As soon as the man that looked to be around 18 years of age walked into the building, he passed through a strange ripple In the air, as if he was walking through a barrier,

"onii-chan!" suddenly, a girl with golden hair and eyes wearing a Miko outfit slammed into him, the force of the slam threw him to the ground,

"Sigh, Kunou, how many times do I have to tell you to stop slamming into me?" the young man said as the girl sheepishly got off him and said,

"Sorry Onii-chan, it's just that I have not seen you in a few months so I was excited," the 11 years old girl said

"Troublesome," the man said with a sigh as a small giggle came from near the building,

"I see you have not changed at all Ryner," said a beautiful woman with the same features as Kunou, Ryner gave a dull look towards the woman and said,

"Yasaka, I was only gone for 9 months, there is no way I will change in such a small amount of time"

"You would be surprised how much a man changes in a matter of days, let alone months," Yasaka said seriously as Ryner sighed again,

"Since you are giving me such a lecture, I assume you have another job for me?" he said as Yasaka grew serious and gestured him to go with her,

* * *

Inside the building, Yasaka sat at her throne as Ryner stood in front of her with a blank face, normally, anyone who looked at his blank blue eyes and his intimidating face would immediately cover in fear, but the look was ruined by the young girl hanging off of his neck,

"So, What is it?" Ryner asked

" We have recently learned from our spies in Kuoh that there has been a sudden surge of fallen angel appearances in the city, there are even rumors that a carder level fallen was seen in the city"

"So you want me to find out what is wrong in the city right? Pretty easy compared to my previous assignments"

"...…..We have found the source of the surge to be their interest in the devil pillar family heirs located in the city" Yasaka said while hesitating, and her worry was found to be right as a sudden surge of green light came out of Ryner,

"Of course it had to be the filthy devils" Ryner said in a demonic voice, suddenly a shout came from Kunou as she let go of Ryner, her hands which held into Ryner's neck were slightly burnt by the light, immediately Ryner withdrew his power and approached Kunou, his hand glowing with a warm blue light as her burns started to heal at a rapid rate,

"Ryner, you seriously need to control your power better" Yasaka said in a stern voice as she released a hint of her power, but then reigned it in, she did not want to threaten or hurt the boy she cared for, she knew that he had not hurt Kunou willingly and that it was an accident,

"The Fel is the very manifestation of chaos Yasaka, it only exists to destroy, thankfully, I have already mastered its anti-thesis a long time ago" Ryner said as he never took off his eyes from Kunou's hands, he felt a pang of guilt for what he had done to the girl he saw as a little sister,

"no matter how many times I see It, I still have a hard time believing that such an absurd power exists and that you were once supposed to be the harbinger of a race created by such power," Yasaka said,

Ryner said nothing as he remembered the day he learned about his powers,

It was a two days after the death of his parents in the hands of the devil that he learned the truth about the whispers he had heard in his hours of despair, the foreign memories that were implanted in his mind, there existed two sets of memories in his mind that were connected to 'the legion', but both the sets of memories were fragmented and only held general knowledge of their origin, their name and the details of his new powers,

The first set belonged to a being called Gul'dan, an Orc Warlock, from his memories, he learned that he now had the power of the Fel, one of the two opposing forces in the twisting nether and the manifestation of chaos,

The second set belonged to the last guardian Medivh, from his memories, he learned about his control over the arcane, the second of the two opposing forces in the twisting nether and the manifestation of order, it was thanks to these memories that he had managed to inscribe arcane runes on his soul to stop his body and mind from being corrupted by the Fel,

From the fragmented memories of Medivh, he had managed to learn about what had happened on that fateful night,

Apparently, when Gul'dan went into a coma after the death of Medivh and the banishment of Sargeras, the souls of Sargeras and Gul'dan had tried to possess another soul, Sargeras wanted another host and Gul'dan wanted to get back to his own body, but the soul of Medivh would not have any of that, the former guardian had somehow managed to forcefully bind the souls of all three of them to a small ring that he had hidden away in a pocket dimension, this was done so that Sargeras would not return to the Nether and manifest once more on Azaroth,

For countless millennia the ring drifted in the void between dimensions until it found its way to Earth, a long time before the birth of the primordials that would one day be known as Great Red and Ophius, once more the ring changed hands over countless millennia until it finally fell into the hands of the Aron Pendragon, Ryner's father, he had snatched the ring from Revizim when it was excavated by the Devil from an ancient temple in Europe using his prized sword Caliburn, on the night of his parents died many years later, the soul of Sargeras sensed a worthy host for itself, but drifting in the unstable void for such a long time and remaining dormant for countless millennia had eroded the soul to an extreme degree, the only thing it remembered was its history, its origin, and its purpose,

The moment the soul had tried to invade the young boy and make him its avatar, an ancient defense rune created by Medivh came to life and erased the weakened remnant of the Sargera's consciousness, leaving behind all of his knowledge for the boy to use, the same thing also happened to Medivh's and Gul'dan's souls, but oddly enough, Ryner did not inherit any power from Sargeras, he only inherited the power of Medivh and Gul' dan, but he inherited the old Titan's memories from his universe,

Another thing he had learned was that the ring acted as a miniature Manaforge, drawing the Fel and Arcane energies from the home dimension of Azaroth until his body developed enough to produce these energies by itself, this was due to the runes inscribed in the ring,

There existed a total of two runes on the ring,

One of the runes erased the consciousness of any of the souls inside it shout they ever escape,

And the other rune would remake the body of the new host into its primordial form, in Ryner's case, the ring remade his body into that of the Vrykul, the superior progenitors of Humans in Azaroth and the creations of the ancient Titans, the Vrykuls had superior bodies and minds compared to that of a typical human, the rune also created an artificial Manaforge inside the hearth of the host called as the 'Mana core' when the host was old enough. This core would create a miniature Twisted nether at the heart of the host which made sure that the host would never run out of Arcane or Fel energies,

His new bloodline as a creation of the titans was one of the reasons why Ryner was much more intimidating and muscular compared to any other modern humans,

As he was reminiscing about the day his life had changed, he suddenly felt Kunou jump on him and shout excitedly,

"Wow Onii-chan!, It doesn't hurt anymore, I did not know you were so proficient in healing arts!"

Ryner smiled warmly as he said nothing and picked her up in his arms,

Truly, it was thanks to this little girl that he had managed to bring himself out of his dark life,

After he had learned about his powers, he had started on a path of vengeance, he had started to hunt down every supernatural creature he came across, whether it be a Devil, a Fallen, a youkai, an Angel, a Dragon, a Stray, it did not matter to him, he simply started to hunt everything, if the opponent was stronger than him, then he would retreat, create a strategy, and strike once again when his opponent was weakened enough due to their exposure to his Fel magic, he had repeated the cycle for over 7 years,

This ruthless way of life had earned him the nickname of 'The Mad one'

It was during one of his expeditions that he had arrived back to his hometown of Kyoto, he was hunting a pack of Fallen angels which consisted of a few mid class and high class Fallen, it was a little difficult but it was still manageable for him, until he learned the reason why they had arrived in Kyoto,

Their target was a little girl that looked no more than 5 years of age, the abominations were about to kidnap the girl away for some kind of leverage and were already done with knocking the girl unconscious,

This made his blood boil as the corruption of the Fel started to seep into him once more, his rage and hatred came back with a vengeance, all of his plans and strategies went out of the window as he directly attacked the Fallen,

He received many injuries, a gaping hole was left in one of his arms and leg with many other grave injuries littered his body, the only reason he was alive was due to his Fel magic, but the fate of the Fallen was much worse, their empty husks littered the ground, all dried up as if they had been dehydrated for centuries, every last drop of their immortal life force drained from them to fuel his magic and heal himself,

At some point during his fight, the girl had woke up and had witnessed his acts, but instead of being afraid she was in awe of his power, this was new for the 12-year-old boy who was used to receiving disgusted looks when his magic was witnessed by the supernatural creatures, the girl asked him to accompany her for the rest of the day and protect her, he did not have the heart to leave such an innocent girl by herself in the city so he accepted and accompanied her everywhere, soon enough, he grew fond of the girl and her antiques.

When the evening came about the girl ran off saying that she needs to return, Ryner had decided to settle down back at his old home which he had repaired using one of the many different forms of magic he had learned during his crusade,

For the next few weeks, he would continue to meet the little girl that would suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of him,

It was during one such day that he had learned the truth about the girl, her mother had come to pick up the girl from the nearby ground where the girl usually run off to, when Ryan saw her he immediately knew that she was a supernatural creature thanks to the immense pressure he felt from her, without any hesitation he immediately pulled Kunou behind him as Fel magic came to life around him, draining the life-force of the woman at a tremendous speed, but the woman did not show any discomfort, for her, it felt like he was pulling a trail of water from a massive sea, it barely even registered to her,

After he learned about her relationship with Kunou, he did not know if he should trust Kunou anymore but looking at the way she behaved the same way she always would, with her big innocent and curious eyes looking at him for his opinion on her mother, he could not help but trust her,

Soon, he began interacting with Yasaka and over the years, she ended up becoming a sister figure for him, this change also allowed him to keep his hatred under control and stop his ruthless ways, instead, he would carry out missions for his mother figure related to the supernatural,

Ryan grimaced as he remembered this, it was not like he had any other choice, Yasaka strictly forbade him from risking his life in any way or form, she even went as far as making him promise to her that he would not fight strong creatures without informing her and taking her advice,

She was truly overprotective of him and Kunou,

"So when am I leaving?" Ryner asked to which Yasaka gave him a flight ticket,

"In a few days, rest up and spend some time with Kunou and me, we missed you," she said as she gently embraced him with Kunou as Ryner did not resist,

Every time he came home, it reminded him why he fought, for what he fought, for what he would fight in the future,

To protect his new home and family


	2. Chapter 2

Kuoh, Japan

In the small town located in Japan which had recently become a hotspot for supernatural activity, we can see a young man with deep black hair with few strands of bright green and blue eyes walking towards the prestigious school in the town,

The young man had a physique that would cause an Olympic athlete green with envy, but his Adonis-like features were ruined by the intimidating scowl on his face, this combined with his roguish clothing and structure gave him a primal attractiveness, this was the reason many girls nearby were sneaking a glance at him from the corner of their eyes but did not dare to look at him directly,

Ryner sighed as he continued to walk towards the target location while he ignored the sneaky gazes on him, he knew that the reason for this situation was the Vrykul bloodline, the progenitors of humanity from Azaroth were created using the forge of wills where the titans had created the perfect species to act as the guardians of the forges, thus the Vrykul even after the curse of the flesh was still extremely strong and were naturally attuned to Arcane magic, making them superior to any other bipedal race,but they were also plagued with their own weakness, their inflexibility.

The Vrykul were not as versatile as their descendants, the humans, thus they only ever valued strength over everything else, fortunately, Ryner was human by birth and only had his body modified, not his mind and human element, thus he retained the strongest traits of humans, their versatility and adaptability while also inheriting the great strength of their ancestors, the Vrykul.

He suddenly stopped in front of the gates that led to the big school that was once a prestigious all-girls school that housed many children from wealthy and influential families which held true to this day.

The reason why he had stopped was the sudden stench of corruption he smelled from within the grounds,

Thanks to the Fel, the very incarnation of chaos and corruption, it was very easy for him to pick up the stench of Devils, their corrupted souls were very delicious after all.

Ryner shook his head to bring him back from his memories of the days long past as he walked into the school and headed to the principle office,

* * *

"I must admit mister Himejima, I still do not see the reason as to why the Shinto decided to send you of all people to investigate the abnormal situation in kuoh," said a man with deep red hair and beard and blue eyes said as he looked towards Ryner who looked bored,

"Cut the crap Zeoticus Gremory, I am here to investigate the situation, nothing more," Ryner said as he looked at the devil with thinly veiled disgust and hatred which the said devil noticed without any problem,

Zeoticus narrowed his eyes as the full pressure of an Ultimate Class Devil fell on Ryner,

"I do not care why you are here Mad One, but if you touch my daughter or her peerage-"

"And what if I did?" Ryner replied as he shrugged off the pressure and released his own Arcane energy which fought against Zeoticus's pressure for dominance,

"You will find every single Gremory alive hunting you down across the world"

"And if you refresh your memory a little, Devil, I am not afraid of your kind, I was hunting Mid class and high-class creatures when I was but a low class Human of 12 years of age, I defeated a Dragon King when I was but 14 years old and was nothing more than a High-class level in power, your wretched kind do not scare me, Devil, in fact, I am waiting for one of you to make a move against me so that I can have a legitimate reason to wipe out your kind from existence, after all, there is a reason why I am known as the Mad One" Ryner ended as his blue eyes shifted to neon green momentarily while his body was covered in fel energy,

Zeoticus winced slightly as he felt the strange energy invade his body and burn it by a small amount, reminding him that the being in front of him was someone who had tamed a power that was even eviler and corrupt than the demons of the old,

Truly, It was a real headache to be a principle of a school that is full of hormonal super kids,

* * *

Ryner walked into the school searching for a particular student that he had heard was living in this city,

Akeno Himejima,

She was the daughter of Shuri Himejima, the sister of his mother, Sayako Himejima, making the girl his cousin, he had heard from the passing girls that she was in the school,

He had not seen his cousin and her family ever since the murder of his parents in the hands of that wretched devil Revizim Lucifer, he still remembers the last time they had visited his home in Kyoto over a year before the attack, he was always close to her, so much so that he saw her as a sister he never had, that is why he was surprised and happy to hear that she was still alive and was living in the same town, but he was puzzled as to why she was not in the Himejima clan with her parents but instead was living in Kuoh, as far as he remembers, Baraqiel was very protective of his family and never let them go outside the clan unless it was necessary which was understandable thanks to his status as a Fallen angel, he was one of the many reasons why he never contacted the Himejima clan after the death of his parents when his hatred towards the supernatural was at its peak,

Akeno Himejima was a smart individual, but sometimes her inner nature would show itself, that is why she had decided to check the latest rumors of a thug appearing in the school,

"Ah! Akeno-senpai how can I help you?" a girl asked with barely masked excitement towards Akeno who smiled politely and asked,

"Did you see any thug like a person walking by?" she asked to which the girl replied,

"Yes I did, but even though he looked dangerous and thug-like, he was still very attractive hehe, ah!, now that I think about it, he looked a little bit similar to you" the girl exclaimed which made Akeno raise a brow, similar to her? but before she could ask anything more, the girl was already gone as a nearby teacher called her and was giving her a stern talking to,

Akeno shook her head as she walked towards the gates of the school intending to head home for the day and solve the issue the next day, but she suddenly stopped walking with her back straight as she felt a familiar presence, then she heard a voice she had thought she would never hear again,

"Akeno?"

The said girl turned her head almost mechanically as she tried to deny that 'he' was heard, no matter how familiar the voice was, no matter how familiar the presence was, but there stood the man who blew away her denial,

His deep black hair that was the signature of the Himejima clan was now tainted with a few strands of green, his deep blue eyes that once shone with innocence was now full of wisdom and power, his body which was once considered average was now buff like an athlete, brimming with power, but his presence, that was the one thing that did not change by much,

Sharp like a sword, ready to cut apart anything that stood in his way, his inheritance from his father that was a descended of the legendary king of Britain,

The man she saw as a big brother, her cousin and the one she was once the closest to, the one she had thought to have died with his parents in the incident a long time ago,

Now here he stood, in front of her and she did not know what to say.

* * *

Kuoh, Japan,

In the clubhouse of the school where one of the devil heirs conducted their meetings, we can see a young man with a scowl on his face, his eyes glowing green as a strange green aura floated around him, a vein bulging on his forehead in rage,

All around him, one could see a few students of the school watching him wearily but what all of them had in common were a few burn marks here and there, a boy with blond hair had a bun on his arms which made sure he could not use his weapons, a girl with white hair and a small build was hiding behind the couch with a frightened look, a girl with deep red hair had many burns on her body who looked at the man with rage while another girl with black hair was avoiding the eyes of the young man while looking at the floor sadly,

"I expected more from you Akeno, I thought you would be wise enough to not fall prey for the schemes of a Devil," the man said with disappointment and sadness clear in his neon green eyes as the girl called Akeno's sadness increased by another level,

"I don't care who you are but I will not allow you to badmouth my-"

"Shut it, devil, your voice makes me nauseous," the man said as a tremendous pressure landed on the red-haired girl,

'that is right, these lowly creatures do not have the right to tell you what to do' a voice whispered in his mind, an image of a massive sword burning with orange light filled his mind, asking to be released on the creatures in front of him,

"then what was I supposed to do? I had nowhere to go, the clan wanted me dead, and my 'father' had killed my mother, I was on the run living like a beggar, She gave me a choice, a chance at gaining a family, and I took it" Akeno whispered while she spat the word father with venom,

"Besides, what gave you the right to judge me? As far as I recall, you never even contacted me after the incident, you never even cared for me, I did not see you coming for me anytime in my time of need" she said but immediately regretted her words, she had not intended to say that but due to her emotions which were in chaos she had ended up saying that,

Ryner's green eyes slowly shifted back to blue as his aura calmed down, a broken smile came to his face as he said,

"I guess you are right, I do not have the right to interfere in the business of you miss Himejima, I will be taking my leave, I am not in my right mind to discuss with you lot about my purpose here" he said as he got up to leave, Akeno raised her had as if to stop him but dropped it as tears started to flow down her eyes,

'weaklings all of them, we should kill them all-' ' you will do no such thing Gorribal, you may have been the sword of the lord of the legion, but Sargeras is no more and you are mine, you will listen to me and me alone'

'…understood master' the sword of the demon king replied as it remained dormant in his soul, waiting for the right opportunity to be wielded on the battlefield once more like in the days of the old.

Akeno had soon left the building after Ryner had left, this left the rest of the devils in the room to think about what had happened,

To say it was a disaster would be an understatement,

It was supposed to be a normal day for Rias and her peerage when suddenly she got a message from her father that 'the Mad one' was in the school and was under orders from the Shinto to do something about the abnormal increase of the supernatural incidents in the area, this had made Rias terrified for the safety of her peerage and her friend Sona, the Mad One's hatred for the devils was legendary after all, so she had bolted out of her clubhouse to find her peerage and bring them back, it was during this time that she had found Akeno staring at a handsome man with a shocked expression on her face, looking at the man sent a chill down Rias's spine because she could recognize the odd hair color of the man from all the stories she had heard about him,

Immediately she ran towards Akeno and shielded her from the mad one, but that proved to be a wrong move as Ryner immediately took a fighting stance as he glowed with odd blue energy, she had demanded what he was trying to do to her servant,

For a moment, the man had a stupefied look on his face as he looked at Akeno in shock, Rias felt an energy wave hit her and Akeno at the same time, most likely a body scan of some kind, and then everything went to hell,

His blue eyes turned to neon green as they narrowed in rage, the blue energy around his body was replaced by a foul green energy which struck fear in Rias and her group, after all, this was the signature energy of the mad one that is supposedly even more corrupt and dangerous than even that of the demons of the old, said to corrode everything it came in contact with, but what he did next made Rias realize why he was categorized as one of the most dangerous beings on the world even though he has yet to breach the level of the ultimate rank and ascend into the satan class,

Green flames consumed them as they felt their souls corrode under the foul energy, their bodies which were supposedly immune to all elements except light burned as if they were at the heart of a star, Rias distinctly remember Akeno screaming and begging the man to stop hurting them,

Rias shivered as she remembered the pure evil she felt from the power, she looked towards Koneko who slowly came out from her hiding place and headed towards her, poor koneko was the one who was most affected by the energy, the pure rage and hatred from the man's energy had shaken her to the core,

* * *

"Akeno, what is your connection to that man?"

The next day after the incident, Rias had asked Akeno to come to the clubhouse while she sent away Kiba and Koko on other errands, she had wanted to know how that man knew Akeno,

"His name is Ryner Himejima, he is my cousin, his mother was my aunt and the sister of my mother, we grew up together before-" Akeno said then became silent,

"Before?"

"before his parents were killed by a Devil," Akeno said,

it was a huge incident back in the day, the strongest priestess of the Himejima clan and the former successor of the Pendragon family killed by a Devil, her 'father' had personally gone to their home to search for any clues but he eventually gave up, due to the explosion of holy and demonic energies nothing was left of the bodies, the entire family along with their kid was presumed dead, until now,

while Akeno was thinking back to her happy days, Rias had a suspicious look on her face as she slowly got up and went towards a small parchment hidden between all her books, she took the parchment as she asked Akeno without turning back,

"How long ago was the incident?"

"Thirteen years ago, it was only four years later that my mother was killed and I ran away from the clan"

Rias's expressions turned ugly as she understood why Ryner hated the devils so much, in her hands was one of the old documents that her brother had once left in his office to be destroyed before he forgot about it, a five-year-old Rias had stumbled across it and decided to hide it away to annoy her brother but when she became old enough to understand the significance of the document, she had hidden it away so that no one would find out about it, written on the documents were these words,

' Revizim Lucifer was seen attacking the house of the former wielder of Caliburn for an ancient artifact that the human had snatched from him during his prime, it is presumed that he had wiped out the family along with the wife and son, we have discovered that he had connections to the old satan faction and is secretly funding them for research, we had already announced a bounty for him among the pillar families along with sending our own forces after him, we believe he is trying to bring a being known as 'C'Thun' into our dimension, fortunately, it would seem that the artifact that acts as the key to the dimensional portal discovered in the many ancient human ruins around the world is exactly the artifact that the Pendragon had taken to his grave, further update will be provided in the future'

Rias sighed as she had a single thought on her mind,

'What a mess'.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth, 3000 BC,

In an unknown battlefield, we can see countless being fighting in a massive war, spears of light fell from the sky as massive blasts of magic arose from the earth clashing with the spears, fire, and ash filled the sky as the great war raged on,

Angels fell from the sky while fighting their Fallen brethren all the while devils of the old arose from the ground to bring chaos around,

This was one of the many battles of what would one day be known as the great war between the Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, led by the four satans and God of the bible, but unknown even to the so-called God, there were entities watching the chaos happen,

Near one of the three pyramids, a robust human can be seen sitting on a ledge, unaffected by the battle in front of him,

"Mongrels all of them" he muttered as a strange blue flame flickered near him which soon materialized into a full-sized human,

"Fjonamdurn, what are you doing spectating the battles of these lowlives?" the man who had teleported said,

"Rikolik, do you not find it amusing that these pathetic beings fight in the name of their 'Gods' when they do not even understand the meaning of the term?" the man called Fjonamdurn said,

"They do not know the might of the Titans, our creators as we did, neither do they know of the eldritch horrors like the old gods, they are young and have a lot to learn, I just hope that by the time our descendants make themselves a home on this world, they do not end up becoming arrogant, for if they do, then we, the Vrykul shall awaken once more and show them the might of the guardians of the forge"

The man called Rikolik said, soon the two people left the pyramids as they traveled to the center of the pyramid where a gigantic gateway stood,

"soon, the mana forge that we had disguised as a pyramid will start working and will power the dimensional gate long enough to migrate at least 5 percent of our people to this world from Azaroth and mingle with the native humans of this world, ensuring the survival of our race's bloodline in the future, Azaroth may be gone but humanity will live on" Rikolik said as he took out a strange ring with a green gem embedded in it, he used his lifeforce to power the artifact which in turn activated the dimensional gate,

The Vrykul shall never go extinct no matter what happens


	4. Chapter 4

Kuoh, Japan,

In the old club room for the Devils, we can see Ryner sitting on a couch as a nervous Asia is also sitting next to him,

In front of him, Rias was looking at him from across her desk with annoyance as the rest of her peerage was looking at Ryner wearily, except for a certain someone who was busy ogling Asia,

"What do you want Ryner?" Rias asked

"I detected a sudden burst of mass teleportation magic a few days ago and then sensed an ultimate class being in the city last night, care to explain it?"

"Why should we tell you anything ?" Issei shouted as Ryner gave him a lazy gaze,

"Because I am the owner of this town right now so I am well within my rights to know what your filthy kind is up to" he said not noticing the slight flinch from Akeno when he said the word Filthy,

"Why you-" " enough Issei," Rias said seriously to which Issei calmed down while Ryner had a mocking smile on his face

"So you already managed to put a leash on him? Got to say when I heard from Gorribal that the kid had a dragon in him I expected him to have a little bit of pride but who would have thought that he would be a disgrace to the dragon race, what would the dragon aspects say if they were to see him?" he said as Isseid got up from his seat, ready to attack Ryner but was once again stopped by Rias, Akeno finally looked at Ryner and said,

"Why are you trying to antagonize him?" she asked, Ryner's eyes momentarily softened before they hardened once more,

"I have no reason to tell you" he gave a simple, short reply which hurt her a lot,

Just as the issue was about to escalate a magic circle materialized in the room from which a beautiful woman with silver hair and a stoic expression along with a man with blond hair wearing a formal attire came out,

"So this is the human realm? Must say it is quite disappointing? The man said as Ryner watched with amusement at the weakling's words, even the orcs that he had seen from Gul'Dan's memories were stronger than this weakling and yet he talked as if he owned the world,

The woman who introduced herself as Grafia Lucifuge told Issei and the others in the room about what was happening, about how Rias was engaged to the weakling called Riser Phenex, about how she was going to fight in a 'Rating Game' where they utilized their slaves to fight battles for their masters and how her freedom was on the line,

For once, Ryner did not like the feeling of glee that he had felt when he heard that the freedom of the devil was in peril, a clear indication of the void corruption getting stronger, he needed to find the Taeshalach as soon as possible once he was done with his mission here.

During the talks he noticed the lustful looks that the weakling was directed towards all the girls in the room, but the way he looked at Asia and Akeno made his blood boil, even if his cousin had chosen to abandoned her humanity and practically cut all her ties with him, he still had the obligation to protect her as he had always seen her as his sister even if she did not see him that way, and as for Asia, he would admit that he had started to crush on the innocent girl who made the Fel in him go crazy with the desire to corrupt her innocence while the Arcane fought to keep the dark desires at bay,

"And why is a Human in this room anyway?" the weakling asked towards Rias as Grafia looked towards Ryner, and for a second, a trace of fear and weariness passed her eyes along with recognition,

Ryner grinned, good, at least she did not forget the scar he had given to her when he was 15,

"He Is right Rias-sama, what is the Mad One doing in this room?"

"I am the owner of this land Devil, you do not have the right to question where I go in this territory" Ryner said as he glowed with a blue light which set off all the warning bells in every single devil in the room,

Fun fact, as the Arcane was the incarnation of order and good, it could be manipulated into becoming something similar to holy energy which was very harmful to a devil, but unlike the normal holy energy, the Arcane energy was potent enough to deter even a Satan class being, so much so that a mere contact with the energy would cause the current Lucifer to be grievously injured, making Ryner the Anti-thesis to anything that had devil physique,

* * *

Nighttime, Kuoh,

It was during the night that Ryner received an uninvited guest to his house,

"so, Why are you here miss Himejima?" Ryner asked

In front of him stood none other than Akeno Himejima, his cousin and the last remaining relative by blood,

"Ryner, please help me train in-"

"No" Ryner declined before he even hears her full sentence,

"I will not help you use your demonic energy in effective ways," he said,

Akeno expected this answer from him after what she had said to him during their reunion but still could not help the pang of hurt she felt when he flat out rejected her, with a sad expression she was ready to leave the house when she heard him say,

"But if you want to learn to use the holy energy in you, then I shall help"

Ryner watched as tears gathered in Akeno's eyes as she flung herself to him, embracing him for protection and hope just like she would do when they were children, a smile came to his face as he thought,

'What a hypocrite I am, I hate devils to the core but now I am doing the exact opposite of my nature'


	5. Chapter 5

Takamagahara,

the home to the Shinto divinity,

in one of the places where the goddess Amaterasu was sitting in a chair, we can see the said goddess talking with a man who looked transparent as if he were a ghost,

"Amaterasu, you need to hasten the plan, the Vrykul have already slept for countless millennia and the last of them had only awakened a few years ago, at this rate we will not be able to stop the old gods and the void lords from claiming this-" but before he could complete his words he was soon cut off by Amaterasu

"I remember our deal of marrying your son to my daughter, but from what I have gathered, even though my daughter has already started to see him as a potential partner, your son on the other, does not, and I am not going to force my daughter into a relationship which she does not want, not again" she said but the man's stoic expression did not falter as he said

" he will come to see her as a woman soon enough, it is in the very nature of a Vrykul to find a strong mate and who could be stronger than the woman who known him the best and is also an ultimate class, borderline satan class being?"

"Even then, the decision is up to Yasaka to choose if she wants to accept the arrangement of Ryner as her husband and as I said, I will not force her into it, even if it is for you, Aron Pendragon, or should I say, the dragon aspect of magic, Kalecgos" she said but immediately regretted it as a great pressure fell on her,

"just because the nascent titan spirit of this world had allowed for you and the other pantheons to be crowned as 'gods' does not mean you are allowed to speak to me that way woman, it is only because of the desperate pleas of the young spirit of this world that we aspects and the others from our world had decided to reveal our existence to the Shinto and the Hindu pantheon, it would have been seen as a great favour if the offspring of an aspect or a keeper we're to accept a woman as a consort, but here I am, watching you deny my only son as if he were a low born mongrel" the man replied as he lifted the hood, revealing him to be none other than the dead father of Ryner,

"That was not my intention my lord" Amaterasu wheeze out as breathing became difficult for her, even as a ghost the man was truly dangerous,

"It was only because of a seal I created that I was killed by that devil Revizim, it was necessary for me to die so that my son could inherit my aspect of magic when he is ready, although I never planned to drag Sayako into my plan" he mumbled the last part with sadness, after Jaina was killed during the destruction of Azaroth, it was Sayako who provided him with a shoulder to cry on, it was her who gave him a purpose to live on for, it was her who brought him out of his self-pity, and for everything she had done for him, he owed her his everything.

"as soon as he reaches his birthday in a few months, he shall receive my aspect of magic and become the new Dragon Aspect of Magic, by that time I hope your daughter ha made her decision," he said as he faded away,

Amaterasu sighed as she felt the pressure disappear,

Dragons were always dangerous no matter which world they were from.


End file.
